Me and MY firends roleplay
by DSNfire
Summary: Me, WolfDemonQueen, and Kitten1693 creat an rp thats funny and quite insane. Beybladers, CSI members, OCs. Its all good. A laughable Read!


DSNfire: OK! This is an rp me and my two friends created at school. I am Alora, WolfdemonQueen is Bay, and Kitten1693 is Han! We just felt like posting this online because we find it hilarious. There are beyblade characters, CSI characters, and characters of our own. Kay?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuri: BOO -walks up to Tala-  
Tala: Agh! Dopelganger!

Alora: who de wha? -is in a box-  
Tala and Yuri: why are you in a...box?

Alora: -smiles- Hiding! I gave someone vodka and they were all over me! Its scary!

Yuri: sounds like Tala

Alora: Im stuck! And lonely! I want a hug! I want Brooky or Maxie! Hellllpppp!!!!!

Tala: vacation...

Yuri: you have US though! -smiles widely-

Alora: o...kay... ?  
Tala: yuri... get her out of the box... KAIS!!! WHERE ARE YOU?

Kais1,2, and 3:-appear- what?

Yuri: She's out now... -uses Walborg and gets her out- but a little frozen

Alora: AAAGGHHH!! C-C-COLD! -shivers-

Yuri:P

Alora:so c-c-c-old...  
Kai2: Dranzer, heat her up, would ya?  
Alora: UUU!!! NU FIRE!!!

DranzerS: -attack-

Me: -is burned- Brooky! Help!!!!

Yuri: what's wit you?  
All 3 Kais: she's nuts  
Alora: IM NOT NUTS!! Im just... in...love? -tilts head-

Kai2: Where's the meth? She got into it AGAIN!  
Alora: I don't do drugs, moron... AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -hugs her brooklyn plushie- ALLL MIINNEEE  
Kai2: -finds some drugs on the floor and takes it and becomes high- heehee  
Yuri: 0o more drugs?

Alora: -hugs Yuri- HI MY FRIEND

Kai2: -hugs Han-

Yuri: STONER

Tala: yup

Alora: HAHA -squeezes Yuri- mine

Han: you can have Yuri, Tala's sexier. Anywho, Kai, what the fucks wit you?! I mean, you're hott an all but... come on!

Kai2: -kisses Han on the lips with tongue- /////

Yuri: 0o -ish being squeezed- can't...breath...

Alora: -grabs a random bottle of vodka and shoves it in Yuri's mouth- DRINK THE LOVE

Yuri: -drunk-  
Bay: Oh god no...

Kai2: -is still french kissing Han-

Alora: -bites Yuri's ear-...plastic!

Han: Agh! -falls in the pool- im drowning!

Kai2: -stoned-

Tala: o0 -stoned-

Yuri: -///-

Bay: omg...  
Rei: -high-

Alora: -pulled Yuri's hair- I wanna play with blocks!!!

Han: hott kai, or hott Tala?? Can't choose

Kai2: -nibbles on Han's neck and blushes-

Tala: -starts nibbling on the other side of Han's neck-

Bay: THREE WAY

Han: -nosebleed- SWEET

Alora: -is left alone- Brooklyn... I WANT BROOKLYN-hugs Yuri tighter-

Tala and Kai2: -licks the blood away-

Yuri: xx

Bay: oh my! Kai and Tala's pants are tighter!!!

Alora: HAHAHA -rolls around- rollie pollie xD

Han: AAAGGHHH

Kai1: -"doing" rei- AH! -in the middle of the room-

Tala and Kai2: -STRIPS- come on... -starts tearing the clothes off Han-

Bay: 0 MY EYES

Alora: -ignores everything and rolls aruond still, singing- All my life I've been waiting, for you to bring ah fairy tail my way ((DSNfire: Song "Left Outside Alone" by: Anastasia))

Han: -screams- what are you doing?! -punches Kai and pushes Tala away- RAPE!!!!!!!!

Tala: -doesn't let go-  
Kai: -kisses wrong places- hmmmm

Han: -screams bloody murder-GET OFF I WALL KILL YOU... except you Tala... you sexy

Alora: -watches and eats popcorn- some people are horny...

Bay: -nods- its.. freaky...

Kai2: -nips and bites wrong places- yeah, baby...

Alora: XD!!! poor Han -eats more popcorn- ...

Han: -kicks Kai2 in the nuts- cut it out!

Tala: frisky... I likie

Kai2/// DO MEEEEEEEE

Bay: poor Han

Tala and Kai2: -glomps Han-

Alora: LMFAOROTF! I dont have that problem! HA

Han: ALORA! Im going to kill you! -punches Kai2-

Tala and Kai2: -is pantsless and boxerless... BONER!-

Bay: MY EYES

Alora: the world has gone mad! -eats more popcorn- WALK FOR YOU LIVES ((DSNfire: A quote from Invader Zim's episode "walk for you lives"))

Han: EWWWW OH MY FUCKING GOD! Put your pants on! -sheilds eyes behind Tala-

Bay: Han... you're naked...almost  
Kai2: -takes her bra off-

Tala: -drools and grabs-

Bay: HAHAHA XD

Han: -punches Kai- /// -kicks Tala very hard in the balls- how dare you! -tries to cover herself-

Alora: -drinks vault-

Tala: -takes han into the back room-

Kai2: -fallows-

Bay: ...i hear unwanted sounds from the room...

Tyson: -goes after Alora-

Alora: -kicks Tyson- MEX HELP! -runs-

Tyson: -kisses Alora-

Alora: -bites his tongue-

Han: -runs out with a pitch fork- Stay AWAY!

Tala and Kai2: -takes the weapon away and DO hannah again in the bedroom-

Tyson: -turned on-

Bay: I control all misfortunes

Alora: -hides behind Max- 00

Han: -screams- #$&#$&

Max: Tyson? What are you doing?

Tyson: -chews on Max's head- I want her! Give!  
Max: --

Alora: -holds onto Max- don't let him get me, big strong hyper person 3

Daichi: -randomly bites Alora's ass-

Tyson: -chews on Alora's head-

Max: wtf?

Alora: Agh! -kicks them both away with Tsunade ((DSNfire: From Naruto)) force and jumps on Max- 00 Save me! -rubs butt- owie...

Han: -shoves a random pen up Tala's ass- 

Tala: WHAWHO! 0o Kinky...

Kai2: -grabs Han's boobies-

Tyson: -bites Alora's food-

Max: AHHHHH

Alora: ZOMBIES

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

DSNfire: Thats it for now! Theres a lot more. I'd like to get some reviews, but its ok. I'm just putting it up here for the hell of it.

WolfDemonQueen: Heehee... All Chaos is caused by me!

Kitten1693: Stupid raping people! Bay! Make them stop!  
DSNfire: MWAHAHA!!! MORE CRAZINESS COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
